


[podfic] Get Well Soon

by idellaphod



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Three years later and Mark gets drunk and apologizes. Sort of. Eventually.Podfic of Get Well Soon by grim_lupine.





	[podfic] Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Get Well Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241161) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



Length: 00.12.16  
Size and file type: 28 MB .mp3  
download link: [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/51kwany623yrxqi/%5BTSN%5D+Get+Well+Soon.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded as a belated birthday present for DuendeVerde4 <3
> 
> Thank you to grim_lupine for blanket permission to record :)
> 
> Thank you to [frecklebombfic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic) for beta-listening and making my first podfic with music way better than it would have been otherwise <3
> 
> The music used in this podfic is Back Now by The Shook Twins.


End file.
